Superhuman Samurai Cyber Squad Remix
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: After the disappearance of his father, Jake and his friends Simon and Adam use mysterious technology to defeat the super virus Kilokahn and learn the secret of the mysterious disappearance of Jake's father. A spin off of the actual series.
1. And So it Begins

**Now I know this show is really old, but I saw a few episodes online recently and I have to say this show holds up even today! This story is designed to be more of a spin off, but I still think you'll enjoy it, at least, I hope someone reads it. I'll try to do an episode each chapter, and I'm working on it in conjunction with Super Mario Dark Side, so until that story is done it might take time to update this story. Enjoy.**

And so it Begins...

_It was two years ago when it happened. "Dad? Where are you going?" I asked him. He went out on trips like this before, trips where he didn't come home for a long time, but he always came back. This time felt a little different though..._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't say, I'm going someplace far away, to do something very important," he said in a very quiet tone._

"_You'll be back soon, right?"_

"_To be honest, I really can't say for certain," I looked down in sadness, but he put his hands on my shoulders, "but I need you to be strong, never give up hope, and remember that no matter what, I'll always find you again."_

_I nodded at that, and looked at him with the famous Knights look of determination, "I'll never stop waiting, and no matter what happens I won't cry or give up hope until there isn't any more hope to hold on to," I said to him._

"_That's my boy," he said with a smile._

_For some reason I couldn't help it, I hugged him tightly, "Good bye, dad..." I said._

"_Good bye, son," he said returning the hug. He then walked out the door, got in the car, and drove off._

_Two weeks later he was declared missing..._

_I waited and hoped that they would find him, but I remembered what he said to me the day he left:_

"_No matter what, I'll always find you..."_

_I promised him that I would never give up hope, and I've kept that promise even now. No matter what, I'll hold on to that hope, no matter how little there is._

_I love you Dad... and I'm still waiting..._

Two years later...

It was the Jake Knights' first day in high school, and he was really excited. He knew that his best friends Adam and Simon were going to be there. He was in the bathroom right now getting ready.

"Jake, today's the first day of the rest of your life, you've gotta look good for today," he said to himself in the mirror. He had long brown hair that went to his neck, blue eyes, and an optimistic smile that showed he was the kind of guy who believed in looking on the bright side of things. He didn't have his shirt on yet since he just got out of the shower, and while he wasn't really built, he was still nice looking. He then began flexing muscles he didn't have, and then gave a peace sign and winked, "It's all sunshine from here."

After putting on a pair of blue jeans, white shirt, red vest, and black sneakers he went to the kitchen and quickly ate breakfast. "Give your taste buds a chance to enjoy breakfast Jake," his mom said.

"No time mom, I have to hurry up and get to school. Adam told me that Amanda would be there," he said after scarfing down another mouthful of cereal, "I'll see you later, mom!" he shouted as he grabbed his backpack and ran out.

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" she said with a smile.

"Right mom!" he ran back and kissed his mom on the cheek, "See ya mom!" he called back as he ran out again.

"I meant your lunch!" she said laughing at her son's enthusiasm.

"Right!" he ran back and grabbed his lunch from the counter, "See ya mom!" and he ran out the door.

His mother just smiled and looked at a picture of a ten year old Jake with a man with short brown hair and a kind smile, "He's so much like you Robin..." she said wistfully.

Cyber Squad

Jake was looking at the entrance of A-Central High, his new school. Just as he was about to walk in someone slapped his back. He turned around and smiled, "Simon! Adam!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey Jake!" Adam said with a big smile.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Simon said in a more nasally tone.

"Tell me about it!" showing how close they were the three of them hugged.

Adam was about Jake's hight with long black hair, and usually wore long black pants, black boots, black jacket, and a white T-shirt, making him look sort of like a rocker. Simon was a little shorter than Adam and Jake, and had blue hair that went to his neck, and wore blue sweat pants, white sneakers, black shirt, blue vest that matched his pants, and large round glasses. The three of them had been best friends since kindergarten, and ever since then they somehow ended up going to the same school all the time.

"So Jake, did you here?" Adam asked.

"Here what?"

"The new Space Fighter game came out today," Simon said, making Jake really excited.

"No way! Are you serious?!"

"Ha, since when do I lie about stuff like this?" Adam said with a confident smile.

"Man, we gotta get it!" Jake said, obviously forgetting about school.

"Dude, got ya covered," Adam said pulling out a box with a disk inside. Jake almost had a heart attack.

"No way! You got it?!" he asked getting even more excited.

"His dad's head of the gaming company, so of course he gets it as soon as it comes out," Simon said with a hint of envy.

"Simon and I were thinking of heading to your place after school to play it," Adam said to Jake, who was getting really excited, "So, what do you say?"

"Like you even have to ask! Let's go right after school!" he announced.

"Speaking of school, if we don't hurry we'll miss the first bell," Simon said bringing Jake and Adam back to reality.

"Oh geez, you're right," Jake said looking at his watch, "We better move."

All three of them ran inside to make it to class.

Cyber Squad

Elsewhere, in the network, a being in a black cloak and a black helmet with three horns, and had red glowing eyes was traveling at light speed around the world.

"At this rate my plans for world domination will be put on hold," the being said to himself, "I have to get back my battle program if I'm going to succeed." The being speed off in search for a computer to rest in. Eventually he found a lap top computer, "Ah... this'll do for now," he said and then logged into the lap top, which began sparking with dark blue electricity.

Cyber Squad

At lunch, Jake, Adam, and Simon sat at a table near the window. Adam and Simon were talking about their classes, but Jake wasn't paying attention.

"Dude, my biology teacher is wack!" Adam complained, "He gave us an essay on the first day!"

"You think that's bad? I have to read the first two chapters in my history book for tomorrow," Simon sighed.

"That's way easier then what I have to do," Adam said with a hint of aggravation.

"That's the problem! After that's done I won't have anything to do! Argh!" he said holding the top of his head in frustration. Adam just shook his head looking at Simon.

"I'll never understand how you can be disappointed at the statement, 'no homework'," he then turned to Jake, "Hey, you hearin this Jake?" but Jake wasn't even on the same wave frequency, just sitting there with a love sick smile on his face, "Jake. Earth to Jake, do you read me?" Adam and Simon followed his gaze and then realized what was wrong.

"Ah, that makes sense," Simon said to Adam. Jake was looking at a girl with long red hair, white blouse, short jean skirt, white sneakers, and a killer body.

"We've lost him, haven't we?" Adam asked Simon.

"Oh yeah, he's gone," Simon said.

"Red hair, blue eyes, winning smile, and the sweetest personality, all rolled into that perfect body, "he sighed, "She's perfect..."

Adam and Simon both shrugged their shoulders and sighed. This was a something they knew all too well. Ever since Amanda moved in to town three years ago Jake had a monster crush on her. They were friends, but that was it. Truth was, Jake never had the courage to ask her out. That and both Adam and Simon felt that she was waaay out of his league. She was only only fourteen and she already had a look some older women would be envious of. Neither one of them was ready for what happened next.

"Today I'm gonna do it," Jake said suddenly looking really determined.

"Gonna do what?" Adam said, "You aren't gonna-"

"Yep. I'm gonna ask for her number," he said slamming his fist on the table, startling both Simon and Adam.

"Why now?" Simon asked.

"Why not now?" Jake answered.

"Um... you've been tryin' to go with her for three years with no luck, so how is this different?" Adam asked.

"Hey, she said that we're good friends," he said like it was okay, Adam had another view on that.

"Dude, that's bad! If the girl puts you in the 'good friend' category, that means 'not boyfriend material'!" he said trying to shake Jake back to his senses.

"All right, how much you want to bet that I get her number today?" Jake challenged.

"You serious? Five bucks says you can't." Adam said, Simon just shook his head.

"You are on," and with that Jake got up and walked over to where Amanda was sitting.

Right when he approached her table, another boy with long blond hair, blue jeans, blue flannel shirt, black T-shirt, and black and white sneakers was talking to her too trying to do the same thing Jake wanted to do. "So Amanda, you know my parents have a pool," the boy said in a smooth, but stuck up tone.

"Yes Alaster, I know," Amanda said uninterested.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over sometimes," Alaster flirted, but Amanda didn't look amused.

"Um, Alaster," she started.

"Yes," he said with a smile, but Jake tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Alaster, you mind giving Amanda her space? You're sort of hogging all the good air." Jake taunted.

"Ah, Jake Knights, how have you been lately?" he said turning around crossing his legs, obviously trying to look more superior then he actually was.

"Oh, I've been great. Good school, great classes, the guys and I actually have a new game we're going to play, Amanda has graced me with her presence," Amanda had to giggle a bit when she heard that one, "Personally the only bad thing today was that I had to bear witness to you're mug."

"You little..." Alaster said under his throat, feeling very offended by that remark.

"Now why don't you get on your way? The grown ups here have to talk," Jake continued.

"Alright, I can take a hint," Alaster said getting up, "See you around," he said walking off.

Jake took that as his chance to sit down, "Well, now that he's gone," he said.

"That was really nice of you Jake," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking, we've been friends for a while now, right?"

"Yes..." she said like she almost knew what he was going to say.

"I was thinking, it would be so nice if we could, you know, get in touch with each other more, so..."

"You want my phone number, don't you?"

"Yes please," he said obediently.

Amanda giggled to herself again, and then took out a piece of paper. She then wrote down her phone number and gave it to Jake. "Call me, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," he said nodding. He then got up and slowly walked away. Once he knew he was out of her immediate line of sight, he ran back to where Simon and Adam were waiting.

"Well?" Adam said holding his hand out expecting five bucks, instead Jake put Amanda's number in his hand, "You got it?!" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, cough it up," Jake said taking back the number. Adam pulled out five bucks and gave it to Jake, and both of them proceeded to congratulating Jake for doing what they deemed impossible. They were all unaware that they were being watched by Alaster, who sat alone at his table glaring at Jake.

"You've won now Jake, but just you wait, Amanda will be mine," he said in a dark tone full of hatred.

Cyber Squad

That night Alaster was in his room in front of his lap top computer plotting his revenge, "Perhaps I'll send a virus into his computer, and make sure that his game malfunctions. No, not evil enough. Maybe I'll take an embarrassing picture of him and post it all over the Internet. That'll embarrass him for sure."

"Why stop there?" a deep, cold voice said, it sounded digital almost, "Why not completely ruin his life?"

"Who said that?" Alaster said looking around.

"I said that," the voice said again. Suddenly the virtual being in the black cloak came into view on Alaster's lap top.

"Who are you?" Alaster asked.

"I am Kilokahn, the first ever self aware computer virus in existence," Kilokahn said.

"It's nice to meet you..." Alaster said awkwardly.

"Do you have a bigger computer? It's awfully stuffy in here." Kilokahn said looking around.

"Um, yeah... I'll connect this to my desktop..." he said still wary of Kilokahn. He then put the lap top next to his desktop and plugged in his USB cord. Kilokahn used the new door way and transferred into the desktop.

"Ah, much better. Thank you human." Kilokahn said bowing actually.

"You're welcome...?" Alaster said, still not sure how to take this. He finally asked, "If you're a virus, what do you do?"

"That's simple human, I can do many things. Since I'm self aware I can destroy networks from the inside," he explained.

"How?" Alaster asked, now getting a little intrigued.

"You see, what you humans call the Network is actually my realm of existence. Every machine has this virtual environment, I believe you call it Cyber Space."

"Huh, so Cyber Space is real?"

"Ah, very much so, yes."

"I have a question, why tell me all this?" Alaster asked, not so afraid anymore, just intrigued.

"Because I need your help human," Kilokahn admitted.

"Ha ha, _my_ help? With what?"

"To rule! I wish to rule over this world I exist in, and the world of humans," he said, shocking Alaster.

"Rule?!" Alaster wasn't too sure how to take this. This virus just came into his computer, and told him that it wanted to rule the world. What was even weirder was that it _told_ him period, a computer virus, with a personality, a mind, maybe even a soul.

"Of course, if you help me you shall be rewarded," that caught Alaster's attention.

"Really...?" he asked with a smirk.

"Anything you desire, you name it, I'll give it to you, my friend," when Kilokahn said that, that got to Alaster a little. Alaster didn't have any friends, and he was sort of desperate for them. When Kilokahn called him "his friend" Alaster actually took that quiet literally.

"Half. Once you take over the world, I want half of it for myself," Alaster said to Kilokahn, who just chuckled.

"Correction, you mean when _we_ take over the world," Kilokahn said to Alaster.

"One thing though, why do you need my help? If you're so powerful then why don't you do it yourself?"

"Alas, my power has fallen greatly since my last battle. My battle program was separated from me and I need to get it back."

"So basically you're powerless now," Alaster said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh no, you offend me with such remarks. I am anything but powerless. Allow me to demonstrate. How quickly can you make a virus?" he asked Alaster.

"I have one cooked up right now," Alaster bragged.

"Excellent! Get it ready human, and I shall demonstrate my power."

"Well, okay." Alaster then pulled up information for a virus he just made. What happened next was astounding. Kilokahn shot a surge of energy from the screen he was on to the screen the virus' information was on. The information then condensed into the silhouette of a four legged monster, and then actually turned into a silver, almost metallic looking dinosaur type monster. "This, human, is a Mega Virus. A self aware virus not as smart as myself, but still able to attack the network from the inside."

Alaster had to clap his hands on that one. He didn't expect that Kilokahn could make _more_ viruses. "I have to admit, I underestimated you. Can you send this thing into the phone line?" he asked.

"Can I? Watch and learn. But before I do, I would like to know the name of my new partner." Kilokahn said.

"Alaster Von Fredrick the third," Alaster introduced himself.

"Well Alaster, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said bowing again, "I have the feeling that this is going to be the start of a great friendship," he then sent the Mega Virus through a silver vortex which lead to the phone line.

"Friendship..." Alaster said to himself, "I have... a friend..."

Cyber Squad

In the phone line, the Mega Virus wasted no time causing destruction. Simply by destroying a few of the towers that channeled information it shut down phone lines all over the city.

"Yes, my virus, this is but the start, of everything," Kilokahn said, watching the whole thing, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!"

Cyber Squad

At Jake's house, he and his friends were frantically playing Space Fighter on Jake's computer. They had already made it to level nine.

"Come on Jake!!! Keep firing!!!" Adam shouted.

"Left!!! Go left!!!" Simon shouted.

"Come on man, you're almost there!!! Last one!!! LAST ONE!!!!!" Adam shouted even louder.

Jake then jumped out of the chair and held his hands up in triumph, "Yes!!!!!" he shouted.

"Way to go Jake!!!" Adam said.

"Nice one!!!" Simon added.

"Aw, it was nothing. Seriously though, this game is great," Jake said, his hands still shaking.

"Dude, it only gets better. We still have thirty levels," Adam said.

"Are you serious?!" Jake said surprised.

"That's the most levels Space Fighter ever had! The last one only had nineteen!" Simon said equally shocked.

"I know, right? There's no way we'll beat this one in one sitting." Adam said proud that he was the one who brought it.

"Well, let's get one more level in today, and then we can try to finish this up tomorrow," Jake suggested.

"Alright, then set up the next level!" Simon ordered.

As Jake began typing on his computer, it began sparking with golden electricity. "Um, is your computer okay Jake?" Adam asked.

"It should be. I wasn't pounding keys that hard," Jake said, a little concerned.

"That was weird though," Simon added. For a few seconds, all three of them just stared at the computer.

"I don't think we should worry about it," Adam said finally, "Jake, start the level."

"Right. Here comes level ten," he said as he pressed the Enter key. What happened next changed the mood entirely. Jake turned into a white ball of light that shrunk and flew into the computer screen.

"JAKE!!!!!!" both Simon and Adam shouted in unison.

"Wh, what just happened?!" Adam asked Simon frantically.

"I, I think Jake got sucked into his computer!" Simon said shaking, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"I know that!!! I want to know why!!!" Adam shouted at Simon.

"I don't know!!! This shouldn't be possible!!!"

"Yeah well, it happened!!!" Adam said pointing to the computer and seat Jake was in before.

"Okay, okay, stay calm. We need to think this through," Simon said more so to himself.

Just then the light flew out of the computer and onto the bed, and Jake reappeared on top of it. "What happened?"

"Jake!" Adam shouted as he and Simon ran over to him.

"We were going to ask you that," Simon said helping Jake up.

"I don't know, one second I'm in front of the computer, and the next I'm on my bed. How did I get here?" he finally asked. Adam and Simon looked at each other not sure how to tell him.

"Uh, you got sucked into the computer, man," Adam said, but Jake looked at him like he was nuts.

"Ha ha, very funny guys. Seriously, what happened?" he asked again.

"Adam isn't joking. You turned into some ball of light and then flew into the screen. A few seconds later you flew back out onto your bed," Simon explained. He then looked at Jake's wrist and saw a curious watch on it. "What's that?" he asked.

Jake took a look at it. It was really cool looking actually. It was blue and white, with a green gem stone on the top. It was held snug on Jakes wrist with a black band and had a red button under the gem. What was weird, and a little scary, was that it didn't have Velcro straps on it, or a place to loosen it.

"Whatever it is, it's on pretty good. I can't see where it comes off." he said struggling to pull it off.

Simon took a closer look at it, "Um, I don't think it does," he said with an awkward expression.

Adam was getting more and more freaked out by the second. "Dude, what's going on here? What the heck is that thing?" he asked, full aware that he asked what was on everyone's mind at the moment.

"Don't you think I want to know that?!" Jake said, finally getting a little freaked out. If they were joking around, they wouldn't keep the joke going this long.

Adam looked at his watch and got aggravated, "Crap, it's getting late, my folks will want me home soon," he groaned.

"Same here," Simon added, and then turned to Jake, "Listen, if anything else weird happens today, let us know, okay?"

Jake nodded, and Simon and Adam slowly left his room to go home. After they left Jake just started pacing around, "What is going on here?" he asked himself. He then looked at the watch, "What would you do, dad?" he asked. He then got an idea, "Amanda! I'll call her. She'll cheer me up." He then tried to call her, but he heard this weird static. "What the?" he asked, "That's weird. I guess I'll just watch some TV," he said reaching for the remote to his TV. The news was on with a special report.

"It seems phone lines everywhere are shutting down. The phone company is looking into the problem, but at the moment have come up with no explanation," the news reporter said.

"No explanation? What?" Jake was getting tense for some reason, he didn't know why. Just then he heard a beep on his computer, "Huh?" he looked and saw the silhouette of a suit of armor of sort. As he approached it he saw it take form. It looked somewhat like a Gundam, but the face was different. The body was mainly blue with a green gem on the chest, it had white boots, red and white shoulder pads, a white helmet with golden horns that came out like a wide V, and the face was silver with golden eyes. At the top of the screen was "SERVO Program". "Servo program? What the heck is that?" As he stared at it he felt like he was being pulled in. Suddenly the computer began sparking like before, but this time it wasn't stopping, "Wh, whoa!!!" suddenly Jake turned back into the ball of light and flew into the computer again, but this time he flew into the suit of armor. He then on impulse held his hands in the air and took off, flying into a golden vortex, going who knows where.

Cyber Squad

When Jake exited the vortex, he came out in the phone line network. Before he even had the chance to ask what happened, he was knocked down by the Mega Virus that attacked the phone line. Jake wasted no time and just did what came naturally. He was actually fighting the monster, and doing pretty good. He jumped on top of the beast and began slamming his fists on it's back, but it threw him off, causing him to fall to the ground. The monster then tackled Jake again knocking him farther. Jake then got up and shot an orange energy beam out of his hands at the monster, who took heavy damage. He didn't know why he knew how to do any of this, but rather than waste time questioning it, he decided to just go with it.

As the monster was getting up, Jake charged his hands up with energy, and then shot two large beams at the monster, which exploded, or more so disintegrated.

Jake then shot a soft white light at the rest of the network actually repairing the damage done by the Mega Virus. He then nodded and flew into the golden vortex again going back home.

Cyber Squad

Alaster was shocked and furious, "Who in the world was that?!" he asked Kilokahn.

"Servo..." he said to himself.

"Ser-what?" Alaster asked confused.

"Listen to me Alaster, that was the Servo Program that damaged me before!" he actually sounded surprised.

"Servo Program? You were defeated by that?"

"Yes, but that's impossible. Why is he here?" Kilokahn thought to himself, but then shrugged it off, "No matter, we'll deal with him when we next see him. Next time we'll have to be prepared," he continued.

"Right. I don't know who that Servo Program is, but the next time I see him he will be deleted!"

Cyber Squad

Jake told Simon and Adam about what happened after they left, and they were as shocked as he was.

"So you, like, merged with this suit of armor, and fought a virus in Cyber Space?" Adam asked.

"More importantly, Cyber Space is real?" Simon added.

"Yes, and yes," Jake nodded.

"Dude, why did I miss that?!" Adam groaned, more concerned with the action then Jake's safety.

"Gee, thanks for worrying Adam," Jake said, falling into his seat, "What is going on here?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out," Simon said putting a hand on Jake's shoulder, "Together."

"Right," Adam added, "We're behind you."

"Thanks guys," Jake said, but then looked at the watch.

_Every time I look at this thing, I think of you dad. Why is that?_

Cyber Squad


	2. Friends Forever

**Note: When Jake turns into The Servo Program, I'll refer to him as Servo.**

Friends Forever

_I was in kindergarten when I met them. I actually met Simon first. He was new in school, and none of the kids wanted to talk to him. I went over to him and shared my snack with him because I saw that all of the other kids rushed over and got all of the snacks before he could get any. He smiled and thanked me, and from then on he and I were best friends._

_Adam and I became friends about a week after that. Simon and I got in trouble with some of the older kids. They pushed me to the ground, and were about to "finish us off". Just then Adam came up to us and defended us from the older kids, or tried to at least....._

_The next scene, was all three of us, hanging on flagpoles next to each other. For a few seconds, we were all silent, but then Adam looked over to us._

_"Adam..." he said introducing himself._

_"Jake..." I introduced myself._

_"Simon..." Simon did the same._

_After that day, the three of us were inseparable. We always went to the same schools, we hung out together on the weekends, we laughed together, cried together, had each other's backs, they even supported me when my dad disappeared..._

_If anything happens, I know that I can count on them..._

_I'd trust them with my life..._

Alaster went home immediately after school. He wanted to talk to Kilokahn about the Servo Program that ruined their plans. Because of that, Jake and Amanda talked on the phone apparently for hours. He heard Amanda talking to her friends about it, claiming that it was "wonderful talking to Jake like that". He also heard Jake talking to his two "lackies" as he called Simon and Adam, telling them that "it was like birthday, Christmas, Valentine's Day, Easter, and a side order of Thanksgiving, all at the same time. It annoyed him to no end, and he rested his head on his desk in front of his computer, which turned on immediately revealing Kilokahn.

"Alaster, you have returned from 'the school'," Kilokahn stated, only to get a grone from Alaster, "What is troubling you?" he asked.

"I created that virus to make Jake's life miserable, but that 'Servo Program' or whatever just made him more popular!" he slammed his head on the desk lightly in aggrivation.

"Worry not my friend, for you see, once we rule the world, you'll have more respect than anyone, especially this 'Jake'," Kilokahn explained.

"And how do we do that? The next time we strike, That Servo Program is going to interfere again, count on it!"

"Ah, but you see, that last attack was small. It's time to move on to bigger things. If we're going to strike fear in the human's then we need to make ourselves known," hearing that, Alaster got scared a bit.

"You mean show the world who we are?!" he asked.

"Don't worry, no one knows where I am, and I'm virtually untracable. I'll be the face of our team, you'll work in the shadows for now as the brains of our operation. I won't mention who you are, I promise," Kilokahn explained, easing Alaster's heart a bit.

"Thank God. Alright Kilokahn, how are we going to gt you known?" Alaster asked, making Kilokahn chuckle.

"Just leave that to me," he said chuckling to himself again.

**Cyber Squad**

Jake, Simon, and Adam were in Jake's room trying to figure out what happened yesterday. They had no idea how any of this was possible. You would think that something like this would be a dream come true for kids like them, and to Simon, it was a bit. Adam was a little scared, but the thought of Jake becoming a Cyber-super hero was too cool. Jake was just plained scared. Right now, Jake was lying down on his bed trying to stay calm, Adam was pacing around, as he was just as nervous as Jake despite his attitude, and Simon was currently on Jake's computer trying to make sense of what happened.

"This is amazing!" Simon said catching Jake and Simon's attention.

"Do you know what's going on with me?" Jake asded getting up and walking over to Simon.

"Sorry Jake, I still don't know how it happened, but I did find out something else."

"What's that?" Adam asked also going over to him.

"Well, you're computer was orriginally a Windows 7, right?" Jake nodded, "Well, you're computer just got a major upgrade! It's virus protection is better than state of the art, it's running on at least one hundred million kilobytes right now, this computer is basically a mega computer!" he started typing on the computer a bit and pulled up another screen, "I even figured out how the armor works a bit. I could probably transfer you back in there using the armor as a base, and even log you out if necessary."

"Personally, I'm not too sure I want to go back in there," Jake said sitting down in a chair, "That was too weird, I can't fight at all, but I was doing things in there that I just can't explain."

"It seems that this "Servo Program" is actually an Anti-Virus program," Simon further explained, "The fact that you knew how to fight in there was probably due to the program giving you the information."

"Sheesh, I wish I had a Servo Program, my computer would remain virus free for life!" Adam said with a smile. Jake wasn't smiling though.

"Come on guys, this is serious! People don't go inside computers!" Jake said freaking out. Adam walked over to him.

"Dude, you gotta chill out. Getting upset isn't going to solve this," Adam explained.

"Adam's right Jake," Simon said turning around in the chair, "We're going to figure this out, but we have to stay calm."

"Thanks guys," Jake said smiling, and Simon went back to work. Just then he input an equation on the same screen as the one used to transfer Jake into the Network, and something strange happened.

"98354.78621344328" Jake suddenly said in a droned and computerized voice. He then caught himself and was surprised, "What the heck was that?" he said looking at Simon.

"Si...? What did you do?" Adam asked slowly. Simon just sat there looking at the screen in shock.

"Okay, that's something. I have good news, and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Simon asked.

"What's the good news?" Adam asked.

"Well, I now have a better idea what happened yesterday. Remember when Jake got sucked into the computer yesterday?" they both nodded, "Well, my assumtion is that whatever this program is, it sucked Jake in to scan him. Jake is now like an extention of the program, directly linked to it."

"Okay, so now that we know what's going on here, how do you disconnect me?" Jake asked, but Simon looked like he didn't want to answer that.

"Um... I'm afraid that's the bad news guys..." Simon said turning to them, "I don't think I can."

Both Jake and Adam looked shocked and worried at that statement, and just didn't know what to say to that statement.

**Cyber Squad**

Kilokahn and Alaster sent a Mega Virus into a satellite. It was more humanoid in shape, silver and purple, it had one glowing white eye, and it's hands looked like lightning rods. It went over to the main terminal and shot an electrical current into it hacking into the media.

At that moment, Kilokahn appeared everywhere around the world on every TV, every computer screen, all around the world.

"Humans of earth, my name is Kilokahn, the first and only self aware computer virus in existense."

**Cyber Squad**

"This is a messsage to all of the worlds leaders. Me and my partner who for the time being shall remained unnamed seek absolute control of your planet."

The president of the United States was sitting in his chair thinking about what to do about this, worried about this threat.

**Cyber Squad**

"I have taken control of a satellite and I'm currently setting it on a crash course to what you humans call Washington D.C.."

Families everywhere in their homes were terrified at what they were hearing.

**Cyber Squad**

"Should you do the smart thing and surrender, then I'll release my hold on the satellite. Otherwise, I will continue to send satellites to parts of the planet. You have one week to decide before Washington D.C. is but a memory."

People were in town watching on the large moniter in the town square, Amanda was one of them.

Amanda was really afraid hearing all of this. She looked down holding her hands to her chest.

**Cyber Squad**

Alaster was wide eyed by what just happened. He knew Kilokahn wanted to go to bigger things, but he didn't think they were going this big. He was impressed, and excited.

This was getting fun....

Kilokahn returned to Alaster's monitor, "So, what did you think?" Kilokahn asked. Alaster clapped his hands.

"Impressive Kilokahn, but do you think this will work?" Alaster asked, "What if the Servo Program interferes again?"

"Oh, he will Alaster, I'm sure of it. That's why I asked you to make this virus a little.... different...."

**Cyber Squad**

Jake, Simon, and Adam were awestruck by what they just heard. For a few seconds all they could do was stand there in shock.

"Okay," Adam started after a while, "Jake getting sucked into his computer, freaky. Jake turning into a computerized super hero, scary but cool. That, was just plain scary!" Simon was typing on the computer as Adam talked.

"Yeah, and according to this, he isn't bluffing," Simon said, catching Jake and Adam's attention.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked in a serious tone.

"Thanks to the additions on your computer I was able to hack into the satellite, and sure enough look what I found," he then showed an image of the Mega Virus in the satellite guiding it to Earth, shocking Jake and Adam.

"Unreal..." Adam said.

"That's the Mega Virus he was talking about, isn't it?" Jake asked.

"I'm afraid so..." Simon said slowly. Dispite the fact that he seemed really calm about this, he was actually really scared too.

"So, what now? That thing is a virus times ten! There's no way the military can stop something like that!" Adam stated. Jake was looking at the watch what was apparently a permanent part of him now.

"Dad... what should I do...?" he asked looking at the watch. He always felt closer to his dad when he looked at the watch. He then felt something unexpected, a sense of duty. He knew in his heart, that he was the only one who could do this.

"Simon, you said that you could get me back in there, right?" Jake asked calmly, startling Simon.

"What?! Jake, you aren't thinking of fighting that thing, are you?" Simon asked, finally showing how scared he was in all of this.

"Don't you guys see? The watch, the armor, the upgrades on my computer, and now this Kilokahn, don't you see a pattern? All of these things are connected. I got this for a reason, and I think that reason is to stop this Kilokahn," he looked down at the watch again, "I'm scared, terrified actually. I don't want to do this, but I'm the only one who can do this. Simon, log me in, and get me into that satellite now!" Jake said still looking down.

"Jake...." Adam said. He wasn't so sure that this was a good idea. He didn't like the thought of Jake being alone in there, fighting that monster. It was probably going to look awsome, but that was still his best friend.

"There's no way I can say no to that," Simon said turning around to the computer, "All I can do is set up the coordinates from here. I think that the watch is the input device. All you have to do is activate the watch and everything else will happen on it's own, hypothetically at least."

"Hypothetically?" Adam said looking worried.

"Hey, all of this is new to me too. I'm just going with what makes sense based off of what we've seen so far," Simon said getting back to work. After a few more seconds there was a beep from the computer, "Alright Jake, the coordinates are set. The rest is up to you," he said looking at Jake who was standing there with his eyes closed.

In Jake's head, he actually saw an image of his father. He was holding his right hand forward shouting something. He then did something that looked like he was pushing a button on his wrist. Jake's heart was racing. He then suddenly opened his eyes and did the same thing that his father did in his head.

"Let's Samuraize Guys!!!!" he said as he held his hand forward. He then pushed the red button on his watch, and was surrounded by golden electricity. He then turned into that same ball of light and flew into the screen, which pulled up an image of the armor in the center of a large blue and white dome. The light flew toward the armor, and merged with it giving it life.

Jake had now once again turned into Servo.

Servo looked up at the top of the dome, which opened revealing a golden vortex leading to the satellite's network. Servo's feet shot out jets and he took to the air flying into the vortex.

Simon and Adam were speechless.

"Okay, that _was _cool!" Adam said trying to lighten up the moment.

"Jake, can you hear me?" Simon asked, worried that they would be cut off.

"Loud and clear Simon," Servo said in a voice that sounded like Jake's, but distorted, making it sound more digital.

"Just follow the path and you'll get to the satellite's network."

"Got it."

"And Jake, be careful in there," Simon said sounding worried.

"Don't worry guys, no matter what, I'll get home!" Servo said right before picking up speed in the vortex.

**Cyber Squad**

Servo arrived in the satellite network. When he landed he looked up in shock. Unlike the virus yesterday, this one was huge. At least ten stories tall.

"Whoa, big guy!" he said right before dodging to the side as the virus slammed it's enormous arm down on top of Servo. Servo tried to fire an energy blast at the virus, but it didn't do any damage. "Darn it!" Servo said jumping away.

**Cyber Squad**

"Hey Simon?" Servo asked from where he was.

"Yeah Jake?" Simon answered typing on Jake's computer.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this!" Servo said, clearly getting scared.

"Something about a reason and that you were the only one who could do this," Simon said clearly taking the chance to be sarcastic.

"Then do me a favor. The next time I start talking about stuff like that, slap some sense into me!"

"You got it, in the meantime, I've got something that'll help you."

"What 'cha got?" Adam asked going up to Simon.

"An expansion program. It'll take your data and multiply it by a good few hundred megabytes," Simon said, only confusing Servo and Adam.

"Um, in English?" Servo asked as Simon started typing.

"Basically, it'll make you bigger."

"Then quit talkin' about it and do it!" Adam said.

"Consider it done!" Simon pushed the enter key.

**Cyber Squad**

Back in the network, Servo felt a surge of energy. He was surrounded by a white light that expanded and went up to the sky. A few seconds later, Servo was standing there, also ten stories high.

"Thanks Simon," Servo said getting in a fighting stance, "Now things are a little more even," he continued running up to the virus. He then began fighting the virus close quarter. After punching the virus for a little while, Servo turned around and did a side kick into the virus's stomach. The virus fell back a bit, but then put it's lightning rod-like arms together charging them up with electricity. It then fired electricity at Servo, doing heavy damage.

"Jake!!!!" Both Adam and Simon said in unison.

Servo fell to his knees, but then was kicked down by the virus. While he was on the ground, the virus continued to fire at Servo, who was powerless at the moment.

**Cyber Squad**

Back in the real world, Adam and Simon were getting more and more scared by the second.

"Come on! Do Something!" Adam screamed in fear, as Simon frantically typed on the computer.

"There's nothing I can do at the moment! I was lucky to find that expansion program earlier!" Simon said equally scared.

"Then get lucky again! Because right now, our best friend is in there by himself getting his but kicked by himself, and I can't be there to help him!"

"I'm doing the best that I can here okay!" Simon said looking up at Adam, who saw Simon's eyes watering up a bit, showing how scared for Jake he was at the moment, "I want to be in there helping him too, but right now we aren't, and yelling at each other here isn't helping him!" When Simon said that, Adam calmed down a bit, and stepped back. Just then, Simon saw another option come up that he didn't notice before, "Hang on, what's this?" he said catching Adam's attention.

"What?"

"Assist Programs? That's what it says."

"Well, pull it up."

When Simon pulled up the information he and Adam were shocked. They were _vehicles_. One was a large blue and silver air fighter with two large triangular wings, two dorsal fins on top of the fighter in the back section, two turrents on top of the fighter, and was sharp and aerodynamic. The name "Aero" was seen on the screen showing the machine.

The other one was an equally large black and gold race car like machine shaped similar to the airial machine. It had two large wheels in the back, and two smaller wheels in front. It had jets in back to move at high speed, and it had two machine guns on the front of it. The name "Razor" was seen on it's screen.

"What are those things?" Adam asked.

"I think that they're programs that can be sent to assist the Servo Program in situations like this," Simon explained.

"So, can we send them to help Jake now?" Adam asked with renewed hope.

"Well, let's see," Simon then began typing on the computer. When he pushed Enter something unexpected happened. This time, _they _were sucked into the computer. Simon was transported into Aero, and Adam was sent into Razor.

When Adam realized what happened he looked around shocked. He was inside of a control room with a large steering wheel and a number of buttons. Simon was also in a control room, but this one was made more like what you would find inside of an air plane. As for their attire, they were both wearing the same black pants, black jacket, and black helmet.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!!!" Adam said looking around, "What the heck did you just do?!"

"All I did was activate the assist programs, but I think that they responded to our need to help Jake, and chose us as their pilots," as Simon spoke, Adam was slowly nodding.

"So we can use these things to help Jake?"

"I think so."

"Then say no more!" Adam said pushing buttons turning on Razor. Simon nodded and did the same turning on Aero.

"Hang on Jake," Adam continued, "There's some serious help coming your way!" At that moment, both machines turned around and were lifted into long red runways. Aero rised up slightly and raced down it's runway at high speed. The jets on the back of Razor started and the back wheels started up causing Razor to do a wheelie. It then dashed forward at high speed down it's runway. At the end of their runways was the same golden vortex that Servo flew through.

**Cyber Squad**

Back in the satellite network, Servo was thrown onto the ground. He got up and tried to punch the virus, but it thrust it's arm into Servo and shot electricity at him knocking him back again. The virus was about to fire at him again, but was stopped by a barrage of laser fire from the air.

"What the?" Servo asked looking up. He then saw Aero flying down past the virus hitting it with it's wings. At that instant, Razor rode past the virus knocking it to the ground. It then turned around quickly, facing the virus again, that was when Servo heard a familiar voice from inside.

"Stay away from my best friend!" Adam said from the inside right before unloading a barrage of gunfire at the virus, actually doing serious damage.

"Wait, Adam?" Servo asked in shock.

"Hey, Jake. Surprised?" Adam asked with a smile.

Just then Aero flew down firing at the virus, forcing it to roll to the side, Servo heard the person screaming inside and was a mixture of shocked and happy.

"Simon! You too!" Servo asked.

"Hi Jake...." Simon said breathing heavily, showing that he was either really excited, or was holding his breath for most of that. Servo figured it was the latter.

"You didn't think we were going to let you have all the fun, did you?" Adam said laughing.

"Adam, try activating the option that says Battle Mode," Simon said.

"You got it!" they then both pushed red buttons in their machines, and something amazing happened. Both Aero and Razor began to change shape, and turned into giant robots the same size as Servo at the moment. Aero now had wings on it's back, and was sort of slim giving it an athletic look. Razor had it's large hind wheels as shoulderpads, and was kind of bulky giving it a very strong look. Both robots had the same styled head that looked like they were wearing helmets with sunglasses and microphones.

"This is AWESOME!!!!!!!" Adam shouted from inside Razor.

"I wasn't expecting that," Simon said too shocked for words.

Servo got in a fighting stance as Aero and Razor walked over to him and stood at his sides, Aero at his left, Razor at his right. Servo looked at Aero, who nodded, and then at Razor, who did the same. The virus got up and stepped back as Servo ran toward it, Aero and Razor walking after him (since they were robots, they were a little slower than Servo).

Servo punched the virus a few times, kicked it in the side, and then back flipped away. Aero took that as his chance to fire at it with it's turrents, now on it's shoulders. Razor actually tackled the virus to the ground, and then fell on it like a wrestler leading with it's right shoulder. Upon impact, it let it's right shoulder/wheel spin doing extra damage. Razor got up and stepped back letting the virus get up, but Servo fired three golden flames from his fists doing extra damage.

"Alright guys, let's finish this guy off, eh?" Servo asked.

"All system's check! We're cleared for take off!" Simon said from inside Aero smiling.

"Ready! Set!! GO!!!" Adam said inside Razor.

Servo charged up energy inside both fists, and fired two large energy beams at the virus.

Aero took to the sky and flew around a bit, and then did a spin kick in the air sending a sharp wave of energy at the virus.

Razor's two shoulder/wheels began spinning rapidly to the point where flames were coming off the wheels. Two large flame wheels came off Razor and rushed at the virus.

All three attacks hit the virus deleting it.

"YEAH!!!!! We rocked!!!!! WHOO!!!!!!" Adam cheered inside Razor.

"We won.... We actually won....." Simon said sitting back in his seat, and pulling out an enhaler using it.

"Simon, can you get this thing back in orbit?" Servo asked.

"Definitely, just do something about all the damage it caused will ya?" Simon said as Aero and Razor walked over to the main terminal.

"Got it," Servo said turning to where the virus did the most damage. He then let out a bright light from the green stone on his chest that repaired the damaged network. The satellite also returned to it's normal orbit, as if nothing happened.

"Whew, glad that's over," Simon said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Are you kidding me? I want to do that again!" Adam said enthusiastically.

"Come on guys, let's go home," Servo said running forward and then jumping in the air flying into the golden vortex that opened for him.

"No argument there," Simon said as Aero turned back into it's vehicle mode.

"So long cyber space, until next time," Adam said as Razor changed into it's vehicle mode as well. Both machines flew into their vortexes and returned home as well.

**Cyber Squad**

"I don't believe this!" Alaster said walking away from his computer, "Now there's three of them?!"

"That, was unexpected," Kilokahn said more so to himself.

"Who were those other two programs?" Alaster asked, realizing that Kilokahn knew more about this than he did.

"Aero and Razor Programs.... But I destroyed their AI systems. How are they functioning?"

"So now what? Do we just give up?"

"Heaven's no Alaster, delete the thought! This is just one set back. Soon, those three will make a mistake, and when they do, we'll exploit it."

Alaster nodded, and then bit his thumb angrily, "I'll get you Servo Program, and your little subroutines too."

**Cyber Squad**

Jake was walking to school the next morning, still thinking about yesterday. He knew now that there was no way he could escape this. He was in too deep now, and he wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"Hey," Jake heard from his right. He looked and saw Adam walking up to him.

"Adam, what's up?"

"Nothing much, except I can't wait to go back in there!" Adam said happily, "That was way better than Space Fighter 3!"

"Well, I see he's still talking about it," Simon said walking up to them, "Personally, I think this whole thing is absolutely terrifying."

"Yeah well, you would," Adam said shooting down Simon.

"Hey guys, thanks for yesterday," Jake said catching both Simon and Adam's attention, "If you guys hadn't come, I don't know what would have happened.

"Don't mention it Jake," Adam said putting an arm around Jake's shoulder in a brotherly fashion, "What are friends for, right?" he continued with a smile.

"Best friends," Simon said doing the same thing as Adam on the other side, "Right Jake?"

Jake looked at both of his best friends with a smile, "Right."

_We met in kindergarten, on a flagpole, and here we are, ten years later, and I still know that these guys got my back._

_Adam..._

_Simon..._

_You guys are the greatest...._

As Jake walked with his friends at his side, his thoughts went back to when they were little, and they were walking forward in the same position.


	3. Her Knight in Cyber Armor

**For those who forgot, Knights is Jake's last name, so the title of the episode is a play on his last name.**

**Also, for those who remember the original Super Human Samurai, you might think that Amanda is the equivelent of Jennifer in the original, but I plan on making Amanda not only smarter, but deeper and more important to the plot.**

Her Knight in Cyber Armor

_The day I met Amanda was, at least in my opinion, a magical moment. Simon and Adam would of course disagree, but there was just something about her. It was three years ago when it happened. Simon, Adam, and I were in my front yard playing basketball (well, as Simon was just keeping score, it was only Adam and I who were really playing) when I saw a moving van ride up to the house next to mine._

_"Huh..." Simon said, "Looks like there's someonbe moving into that house next door."_

_"Hey, that's cool," Adam responded, "Maybe I can kick that kid's but in b-ball too."_

_I didn't thhink too much on it at first, but then I caught a glimps of the red haired girl who was also moving in as she got out of the car. It didn't make any sense for a girl to be that hot. She got out of the car with so much grace, and dispite how short her skirt was, she didn't let even a glimps of pantie show. Someone that hot and that graceful. I completely forgot where I was until Adam hit me in the head with the ball._

_"Ow," I said._

_"You're ball, J-Man," Adam said walking up to me, "What are you..." I'm assuming that he saw her too at that moment. I think Simon got up and was looking at her too, because for the longest time they were both silent._

_"I don't think she's going to play basketball with us," Simon said, with the audacity to sound sad._

_"Nope, I doubt it," Adam said, also bummed out. What was _wrong _with these two? A hot girl was moving next door, and they practically live here too, so that meant we would probably see a whole lot of her._

_Before I knew it, I was walking, "Jake, where are you going?" Simon asked._

_"I'm going to introduce myself to her," I said simply, but Adam ran up to me._

_"Dude, a girl like that doesn't talk to guys like us. She's going to be on the top at school, while we're already at the bottom."_

_That was true. We met hanging on flag polls, so that said a lot about who we were in school._

_"Well, I'm still gonna try. I mean, you never know. She and I might have a lot in common," and I kept walking. I think I heard Adam say something like "You're setting yourself up for heartache!" but I stopped listening. I got up to her and for a second lost my nerve once I was right behind her. She even smelled nice. Maybe Adam was right, maybe this was stipid. Before I could say anythinhg though, she turned around and smiled at me._

_"Hi," she said sweetly, making me melt on the inside._

_"Um, hi," suddenly I lost all brovado that I had earlier, "I'm Jake Knights," I said holding out my hand, happy when she took it and shook it._

_"Amanda Netherwood," she said, then looking at my friends behind me, "Are they your friends?"_

_"Oh, yeah. The one in glasses is Simon, and the other guy is Adam."_

_"I see," she said still smiling. She was so nice._

_"You're moving in?" I asked, feeling so stupid after asking that._

_"Yep, my mother just died, and my dad wanted to move into a new environment."_

_"Oh," now I felt not only stupid, but heartless, "I'm sorry, I-"_

_"It's okay. It does bother me, but I'm okay," we were silent for a few more seconds, but then she spoke again, "Do you live here?"_

_"Yeah, this is my house," I said pointing to the house behind me._

_"Well, I'll see you around sometime?"_

_"Yeah, definitely."_

_And with that she walked off. To this day I wonder if she was working her walk like that on purpose, or if that was just natural, either way I felt something inside me grow. I had to get to know her better, and also..._

_I had to protect her..._

Servo was already in the network fighting a Mega Virus. They had been fighting for about two weeks now, and so far they had already gone in at least eight times. It seemed like Kilokahn had an entire army, and made multiples of the same Virus. This one, a virus shaped sort of like a Stegosaurus, they had run into at least three times.

It tackled Servo, who grabbed it by the neck and began kneeing it. That went on until it picked him up and threw him over it.

Back in the real world, Simon and Adam were waiting for Servo's signal to transfer in. Since they realized Aero and Razor didn't activate until Servo activated, they had to wait and see if Servo could handle the virus on his own. Sometimes he could, other times though...

"Jake, you need help?" Simon asked.

"No Simon, I'm good," Servo said from the computer. Servo got up and braced himself for another attack. The Mega Virus tackled Servo again, who this time was knocked down to the ground. While he was on the ground, the Mega Virus fired a blue beam at him, doing extra damage.

"Now Jake?" Adam asked.

"I got it! I got it!" Servo shouted, Simon and Adam shrugging their shoulders.

Servo got up and ran up to the Virus. He jumped up and did a fly kick knocking it down, but it got up at the same time as him, and hit him with it's tail, knocking him to the ground.

"Okay..." Servo breathed out, "I don't got it," he said finally defeated.

"About time," Simon said typing on his computer, "Adam, you're up."

"Got it," Adam said standing in the center of the room, he took a deep breath and nodded, "**Ready! Set! GO!**" he said punching forward. He then turned into a white ball of light and flew into Razor, now wearing his black piloting uniform.

"Just hold on for a few seconds Jake, I'm on my way," Adam said. Razor was lifted up to it's runway, and it rode off at high speed going to where Servo was fighting.

Servo didn't fully know what he was doing anymore. He hated fighting these Mega Viruses, as they were hunched over funny and he couldn't fight them like normal. He tried to jump on it's back and slam his fist into it a few times, but it rolled him off and then stomped on him.

Razor rode in at that moment and tackled the Mega Virus off of Servo.

"Adam, don't go into Battle Mode," Simon said, "You should be able to fight it on it's level in Razor's default form."

"You got it!" Adam said, "Hey Jake, I'll keep it busy for a while. You come up when it's back is turned and fire."

"Got it!" Servo said nodding. Razor and the Mega Virus were rushing towards each other, but as Razor was faster, it was able to knock the Mega Virus down onto the ground. Razor turned around and began firing its machine guns at the Mega Virus, not doing too much damage, but at least it wasn't paying Servo any attention.

Servo then ran up to the Mega Virus and grabbed it's tail. From there he was able to swing it around and throw it a few feet away. As it struggled to get up, Servo charged up his fists with energy, and shot two golden fire blasts at the Mega Virus, deleting it.

"Good job guys," Simon said, "Now come on home before something else happens."

With that said, Servo got a running start and flew straight up in the air into a vortex going back to his desktop. Razor also rode off going into its own vortex.

**Cyber Squad**

_~Dream~_

_It was extremely dark, and the only sound she heard was her own voice as she called for help in the darkness. She was getting more and more scared by the second. She felt alone, but she knew that she wasn't. He was hear, she knew it..._

_Then she heard his evil laughter. Mechanical, but more in an evil way than digital. She looked up and saw Kilokahn standing over her. His large arm slowly engulfed her as she screamed._

_~End Dream~_

Amanda woke up immediately. She looked outside, sad to see that it was still dark. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in two weeks, ever since the satellite incident. She didn't know why she was so afraid of Kilokahn, but she just had this horrible feeling about him.

She leaned into her pillow and cried in fear. Fear that she didn't know where it came from.

**Cyber Squad**

Jake walked into his homeroom, which sadly he didn't share with Simon or Adam. Thankfully he did share this class with Amanda, and that was enough to brighten up his entire day. Even if he couldn't see them for an entire week, if he could spend one moment in the same space with Amanda, he was happy.

But when he stepped inside he saw something that made him drop his smile. Amanda was asleep on her desk. She was normally full of energy, but this was strange.

He put his hand on her back, but she immediately jumped up and screamed.

"Whoa? Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Oh, Jake," Amanda said sounding relieved, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have been having trouble sleeping, that's all."

"Bad dreams?" Jeake asked taking his seat next to her.

"Yeah, somewhat," she was silent for a very long time, for the rest of homeroom actually. When homeroom ended she walked next to Jake for a while, shocking Jake a bit. It seemed like she was actually trying to keep pace with him.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Jake asked, "This isn't like you."

They stopped walking and Amanda took a deep breath, "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Of..." Jake asked, surprised when Amanda got right in his face, and there were unshed tears in her eyes.

"Kilokahn! That thing that sent the satellite plummeting to Washington DC!"

"Oh, him..." Jake said. Truth was he was afraid, but as he started fighting as Servo, a lot of his fear started to go away, and he just got tense when he fought. He could tell that her fear was genuine though, and he didn't want to seem insesitive, "Are you?" he asked, not wanting to lie.

"Yes! I'm terrified!" she said, shocking Jake a bit, "I haven't had a good night's sleep since then. I keep thinkng that Kilokahn will attack again. And I notice those other attacks lately. Kilokahn is involved, and I know that he's going to take over! I know it!" she was crying now, and Jake didn't know what to do.

"But what about that Servo Program?" he asked, "He's fighting Kilokahn you know."

"But he's a computer program too! Who's to say that he won't get deleted or turn on us too?"

That hurt Jake a bit, but he understood her fear. How was she to know that the Servo Program was actually a human? That she was talking to him this very moment? He wanted to tell her, but he knew that she would be in even more danger if she knew. Not only that, but would she believe him?

"Amanda-" the bell rang, "We'll talk more after school, okay?" he said, getting a nod from Amanda, "Don't worry about anything."

Amanda nodded again, and they parted ways. Jake went into his Biology class, where he saw Simon and Adam waiting for him (the first class they shared).

"Hey," Adam said as Jake walked in and sat down, "What's up man?"

"I just got done talking to Amanda," Jake said, shocking them a bit by how down he sounded.

"Why are you so sad then?" Simon asked.

"Guys," Jake said turning to them, "She's really bent out of shape over this Kilokahn thing."

"Hey, this is scary stuff," Adam said shrugging his shoulders, "She can't go virtual and fight Mega Viruses like us."

"Well, that's true, but what if she hurts herself?" Jake asked.

"What do you want to do?" Simon asked, "You know that we can't tell her."

"I know," Jake said looking down, "but if we could at least protect her."

"Yeah man, I'm cool with that," Adam said.

"Well, we could keep an eye on her. I don't want her to hurt herself either," Simon said.

"Thanks guys."

**Cyber Squad**

Alaster was on his laptop on his computer at lunch. He and Kilokahn had a few successes against the Servo Program, but for the most part he kept getting in their way. Why was Kilokahn so obsessed? And what did the Servo Program have to do with Kilokahn?

Speakinbg of Kilokahn, there was a beep on Alaster's computer. He opened it and saw Kilokahn appear on his screen.

"Kilokahn?" Alaster asked with a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"I was curious as to what you went through here at 'the school'," Kilokahn said.

"Well, you aren't missing anything," Alaster said, "I hate it here," it was then that Jake and his two "croonies" walked into the cafeteria, "Those three, hmph!"

"You do not like those three humans?" Kilokahn asked.

"No, I don't! They're the bottom of the social status but they have the audacity to act like they own the school," he then found himself looking at Amanda, who was sitting by herself today, "Honestly, the only good thing here is Amanda."

"Amanda?" Kilokahn asked.

"The prettiest girl here in school. Only problem is that she's seems to actually have eyes for Jake Knights."

Kilokahn took a good look at Amanda from his screen, and he saw something. There was something familiar about her, something that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Kilokahn? Are you alright?" Alaster asked when Kilokahn didn't talk for a long time.

"Yes, Alaster, I am fine, and I think I have an idea for our next Mega Virus. We shall talk when you come home from 'the school'. I will wait for you on your desktop," with that Kilokahn was gone. Alaster shrugged and continued to watch Amanda from his table.

**Cyber Squad**

Amanda was walking home when Jake ran up to her.

"Amanda! Amanda, wait!" Jake said catching up with her, Simon and Adam staying close as well.

"Jake?" she saw Simon and Adam also there.

"We thought we could walk you home. You don't mind, do you?" Jake asked, happy when Amanda shookk her head. She almost smiled.

They walked in silence for a while, just wanting to be a pressence around her, let her know that the Cyber Squad (what they started calling themselves) were there for her, even if she didn't know it was them.

"Thanks guys," Amanda said once she got to her house, "You three are really nice."

"Don't think anything of it," Adam said, "Anything for Jake's-" Simon hit him hard in the stomach with his elbow, making Amanda giggle.

"So, I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jake, Simon, and Adam watched her walk all the way into her house, and then turned to Jake's house.

"Let's get started on that homework guys, that way we'll be free in case Kilokahn makes a move," Jake said, getting nods from both Simon and Adam.

**Cyber Squad**

When Alaster got home, Kilokahn had him immediately get started on a Mega Virus. This virus would stand on it's hind legs and have claws, but it's main weapon would be the horn on it's head used to shoot electric blasts. It also had really tough armor. It was strong, but why Kilokahn wanted this virus made was beyond Alaster. It didn't seem to have a real function or purpose.

"There, the coding is done," Alaster said once he got finished, "But why do you want this Mega Virus made? It doesn't do anything special."

"On the contrary," Kilokahn said, "This Mega Virus is very special. You see, this Mega Virus had the ability to pull things from the Real World into the Cyber World."

"That's possible?"

"On normal circumstances, no, but I would think by now it was very obvious that I am anything but a normal Virus."

Alaster couldn't argue with that, but that didn't explain why he wanted something from the Real World in the Cyber World.

"But what do we gain by pulling something into the Cyber World?"

"Not something," Kilokahn stated, "Some_one_."

"Some_one_?" Alaster asked, getting a little confused.

"I am referring to the Amanda human you are infatuated with."

Okay, now Alaster was getting a little worried. Sending satellites plummeting into the Earth was fun. Ruining Jake's life was even funner. But he didn't want to hurt Amanda.

"Kilokahn, I don't know about this. Amanda hasn't done anything to hurt us," Alaster stated.

"I undrstand Alaster, but think about it: If she is in the Cyber World she will be out of reach to everyone except for you," as Kilokahn explained the thought became a little more appealing, "She will belong to you and only you."

"Not even Jake will be able to reach her..." Alaster said to himself, "She'll be my personal song bird, and no one will ever touch her except me," Alaster slammed his fist on the table, "Alright! Let's do it!"

"Excellent Alaster, then I shall send the Mega Virus to her computer. She'll be yours in a matter of seconds," with that he zapped the virus on the screen next to his screen, turning it into a Mega Virus. The Mega Virus flew into a silver vortex going into Amanda's computer.

**Cyber Squad**

"I'm sorry I didn't walk with you," Amanda told heer friend on her cell phone, "I just wanted to get home as fast as I could." Her friend spoke on the other line, and Amanda looked down and sighed, "I'm fine, really. Look, I have homework to do, so I'll talk to you later, okay?" with that she hung up, before her friend could protest.

She went to her bed and lied down. She actually didn't have any homework to do; she just wanted to get off the phone. She was having a hard time dealing with her fear. She hated herself for being such a coward, but when she heard on the news that a satellite actually was heading towards Earth this fear of the end came over her. She didn't feel safe anywhere anymore.

As she was relaxing, her computer started sparking. She looked at her computer and saw that there was an email. She slowly walked over to her computer and checked her Email. When she opened it though, she saw the Mega Virus appear on her screen roaring at her, followed by blue electricity flowing out of her computer.

She fell over and ran over to her door, but the door was zapped and she couldn't open it. She was frantic and started banging on her door, hoping that her dad would come home from work and hear her.

"HELP!" she shouted, tears now in her eyes, "Please! HELP ME!" the blue electricity grabbed her wrists and started pulling her toward the computer. She fell to the floor as she was slowly pulled closer to the screen. At one point she got up and tried to pull away, but to no avail. When she reached the screen she turned into a white ball of light and flew into the computer.

When she emerged her wrists were free, but she was in a silver room with no doors or windows. She looked around, trembling with fear. This was exactly what she was afraid of. She started moving her hands around the walls, only further pushing the point that there was no way out.

She then started banging her hands on the wall, which she then noticed were really thick and strong. Still though, she continued to bang on the wall.

"Hey! Anybody? Get me out of here! Help me!" she cried out, not sure if anyone would here her, but praying thay did.

**Cyber Squad**

Someone did here her. In fact, those two people were watching her that very moment. Sadly, neither Kilokahn nor Alaster planned on releasing her anytime soon.

"Alaster, your queen has arrived. A little reluctantly, but I'm certain she will come around," Kilokahn explained, "For now, I can ensure that she'll be safe from harm, so when the world is ours, she'll be one of the survivors."

"And even better," Alaster continued for Kilokahn, "Jake will never get in my way again," Alaster put his hand on the screen showing Amanda in her cell, "Forgive me Amanda, but I do this for your own good. I'm certain you'll understand once the world is mine."

**Cyber Squad**

Amanda had finally given up, and just fell to her knees leaning against the wall crying.

"Help me..." she sobbed, "Please..."

**Cyber Squad**

Jake had been lying on his bed relaxing, when something made him open his eyes. He sat up and thought. Something was wrong, he knew it. He didn't know why or how, but he was sure something was wrong.

"Jake?" Simon asked turning from the computer, "Are you okay?"

"I need to call Amanda," he said going to his phone.

"Alright..." Simon said slowly, watching Jake as he walked to his computer. There was something not right with the way he looked. Jake dialed Amanda's cell phone number, and waited, and waited, and waited, until...

"Hi, you've reaced my answering machine. Please sing your song at the beep."

He hung up before the beep, and just stood there. Why was his heart racing?

Adam came into the room with a bag of popcorn, "Dude, you're mom just left a message. She's coming home late," he said, then noticing the serious look on Jake's face, "J-Man, you okay?"

"He's been like that for at least a minute or two," Simon said, now also getting worried, "What's wring Jake?"

"Amanda didn't pick up her phone," he said, "She always picks up her phone."

"Maybe she fell asleep," Adam said sitting in Jake's beanbag chair with the popcorn.

"At this hour?" Simon said looking at the clock, which showed 6:25, "No one goes to sleep at this hour." Simon then got an idea and started checking the network, a little surprised by what he saw, "Hold on, that's weird."

"What is it?" Jake asked, both he and Adam walking up to him.

"I just found a Mega Virus in Amanda's desktop," Simon said.

"That's suspicious," Adam said, "Let's see what's going on."

"Already ahead of you," and Simon pulled up a screen showing the Mega Virus, which they expected would be reaking havoc, but instead was walking around roaring. Near it was a silver building that looked a little out of place.

"Aren't Mega Viruses supposed to be, I don't know, smashing stuff?" Adam asked.

"It looks like it's actually guarding something," Simon said.

"Simon, can you get a reading on that silver thing?" Jake asked.

"I can try, give me a second," when Simon was done, he was shaking his head, "Jake, you are not going to like this."

"What?" Jake asked, getting tense now.

"Look who I found," Simon said pulling up an image of Amanda, crying inside of the building.

"Amanda?" Jake cried out looking at the screen in confusion.

"Why is Amanda in her computer?" Adam asked.

"Well, it's pretty clear that Kilokahn kidnapped her," Simon said turning to them, "but I want to know why. What does he gain by kidnapping her?"

"I don't care about any of that!" Jake exclaimed, "We need to get her out of there!"

"I agree," Simon said turning back to the computer, "If she was transported there in a similar fashion to us I should be able to make a program to bring her back here, but I need to be near her for it to work. That means Servo is going to have to do something about that Mega Virus."

"I'll hold it off until you get done with the program," Jake said.

"Now Jake," Simon began looking up at Jake, "There's a possibility that the virus has something to do with Amanda's prescence there, so whatever you do, don't delete it until I give the okay."

Jake felt a little uneasy about this plan, but he nodded all the same.

"I'll back you up if you need me to," Adam said to Jake, who nodded to him and stood in the center of the room.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Give me a second... and..." Simon then gave Jake a thumbs up, "We're ready!"

Jake held his hand forward, "**Let's Samuraize, Guys!**" he then pushed the button on his watch and was surrounded with golden electricity, then turning into a white ball of light flying into the computer screen. The screen pulled up an image of the Servo Program and the light flew into the armor giving it life.

"Hang on Amanda, I'm coming!" Servo said looking up.

The top of the dome opened revealing a golden vortex and Servo flew straight up, going into Amanda's computer.

**Cyber Squad**

When Servo arrived he landed a bit in front of the Mega Virus. He then felt a surge of energy and activated the expansion program, growing to the same size as the Mega Virus.

"Like kidnapping innocent girl, huh?" Servo asked, running up to the Mega Virus. He punched it few times, and then did a spin kick pushing it back a bit. The Mega Virus started approaching Servo as he braced himself for an attack. The Mega Virus grabbed Servo by the shoulders and the two of them began wrestling a bit, until the Mega Virus was able to throw Servo onto the ground.

Servo got up, but the Mega Virus began slashing at him. It then tackled Servo in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

Servo rolled to his feet and did a spin kick to the Mega Virus's face, followed up with a sweeping kick, knocking the Mega Virus off it's feet. Servo then picked it up by it's tail and swung it around throwing it across the field.

When the Mega Virus got up, Servo shot a golden flame at the Mega Virus. It fell back roaring in pain, but there wasn't any evidence that the attack did any damage.

The horn on it's head began charging with energy, and it then fired an electric blast at Servo, knocking him back, and destroying part of the building that Amanda was being held in.

**Cyber Squad**

Alaster was getting impatient, and began tapping his foot in frustration.

"Why is Servo here?" he asked, "That Mega Virus isn't doing anything!"

"It is most suspicious," Kilokahn said, "But worry not. The Amanda human cannot be removed from the Cyber World until that Mega Virus is deleted, and even then he would need a special program to return her, otherwise she is trapped there."

"Well, let's just hope that Servo doesn't figure it out," Alaster said, looking intently at the screen which showed Servo's fight.

**Cyber Squad**

"Simon, he's getting his clock cleaned!" Adam said watching the fight. This was clearly one of Kilokahn's stronger Mega Viruses.

"It's pretty clear that he doesn't want us saving Amanda," Simon said typing ferociously on the computer, "Okay Adam, go. Help Jake."

"You sure Simon?" Adam asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll join you in there once I finished the program."

'Don't take too long," Adam said running to the center of the room, "**Ready! Set! GO!**" Adam shouted flying into the screen, heading for Razor. He appeared in Razor's cockpit, and immediately got it activated.

"Remember," Simon said to Adam from the outside, "We can't delete the Mega Virus until the program is done."

"I remember," Adam said, "Besides, it's probably going to take us a little more firepower to get rid of that thing anyway."

Razor was lifted up to it's runway, and it took off into the vortex at the end.

**Cyber Squad**

When Razor arrived, it instantly switched into Battle Mode. Razor then walked up to the Mega Virus and punched it away from Servo. It then went over to Servo and held out it's hand.

"Hey buddy, need a hand?" Adam asked from inside.

"Yeah, thanks man," Servo said taking Razor's hand, and being pulled back to his feet. The two of them took turns trading blows with the Mega Virus, only using physical attacks for now. The Mega Virus shot that electric blast at both of them when they were standing next to each other, doing severe damage to both Razor and Servo.

"Hey Simon?" Adam asked, "How's it coming along up there?"

"I almost have it! Just hold on for a few more minutes!"

Razor went up to the Mega Virus and kicked it, but was tackled back. Servo tried to do a jump kick, but was slashed down to the ground. The Mega Virus stomped on Servo for a few seconds, until Razor ran up to it and pushed it off of Servo.

**Cyber Squad**

Amanda heard all of the fighting going on outside and was really confused. She looked up and saw that a section of the ceiling was broken, and she was able to see Servo and Razor fighting the Mega Virus.

"Is that... Servo?" she asked, wondering if he came to save her. But how was that possible? How did he know she was in danger? And why would he come only to save her?

**Cyber Squad**

"Okay... and... done!" Simon said once the program was finished, "Guys, I finished the program! I'm coming in!" he then ran off to the center of the room, "**All systems checked! We're cleared for take off!**" he said giving a salute, turning into a small white ball of light and flying into Aero, which immediately flew off towards Servo and Razor's location.

Once there Aero didn't change into it's Battle Mode. Instead, it flew around the fight going up to the building Amanda was held in. It then fired it's lasers at the building destroying one of the walls.

Amanda screamed as the wall was destroyed, but when she stepped outside she saw Aero slowly landing in front of her.

"Let's hope this works," Simon said pulling out a microphone, "This area is dangerous," he said through the microphone, his voice being projected through Aero, "Please board the aircraft and we will get you to safety," as he said that a hatch opened up on the side, for Amanda to use to get inside.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Oh boy, that was the question Simon was afraid she would ask. He spoke into the microphone again and said, "My name is Aero, I am an associate of the Servo Program's. You are in good hands now, but you must enter the ship so I'll know you are safe."

There was something about the way he spoke that made him easy to trust. Amanda nodded and ran inside Aero, the hatch closing behind her.

"Guys, I have Amanda," Simon said, "Now get rid of that virus so we can get her home!"

"About time!" Adam said, "I was getting tired of getting my clock cleaned! What do you say we pay him back?"

"Sure!" Servo said, "With interest!" Servo ran up to the Mega Virus and slammed his fist into the horn, smashing it to pieces. Razor grabbed the Mega Virus from behind, picked him up and slammed him on the ground. Aero, who had changed into it's Battle Form, began firing at the Mega Virus with it's arm cannon, finally doing some real damage.

**Cyber Squad**

"NO!" Alaster shouted, "She's supposed to be mine! Kilokahn, why are they winning now?"

"It would appear they they were reserving their power," Kilokahn said, "This tells us a lot about our enemy."

"That's great and all, but what about Amanda?" Alaster asked.

"I feel that this endvor may be a lost cause, but worry not. Tomorrow is another day."

Alaster didn't want to wait another day, but it wasn't like another Mega Virus would do much good, now that Aero _and _Razor were there. He watched as the three of them made Giga dust out of his Mega Virus.

**Cyber Squad**

Servo charged up his strongest attack, which he found out was a beam that shot out from his forearm (for now he called this Final Flash). He fired the attack point blank, doing enough damage to delete the Mega Virus.

"Yeah!" Adam called out from inside Razor, "Score one more for the Cyber Squad!"

"Si, Amanda's safe?" Servo asked.

"Yeah, she fine."

"Speaking of Amanda," Adam said, referring to Amanda now climbing onto Aero's shoulder. She had to see the face of her savior. She looked up at Servo, unsure of what to say. Eventually though, she found her voice and said, "Thank you, all of you!"

Servo nodded, followed by Razor and Aero.

"I transfered the program to you," Simon said to Servo, "Just launch it as if you were repairing a network."

"Got it," Servo said, shining a golden light on Amanda from his chest. Amanda smiled at them, turned into a small white orb, and flew up into the sky vanishing.

She emerged in her room, perfectly unharmed, but with full memory of what happened. She went to her computer, and saw another email, only this one had a single message on it, one that made her smile:

_You're welcome._

**Cyber Squad**

It was lunch the next day, and Jake was please to see that Amanda returned to her bright and cheerful self. He sat down with Simon and Adam at their usual table, discussing the events of yesterday.

"You sure you're okay with her not knowing?" Adam asked, "Even I have to admit, that would score you too many cool points with her. You'd be in!"

"I'm positive," Jake said, "I don't want her to be even more of a target than she already is."

"Well, I for one respect his decision not to tell Amanda," Simon said.

"Well that's you two. Now if it were me," Adam chuckled, "Well, that's be a different story," he said trying (and failng) to sound cool.

"Don't ever do that voce again," Simon said, getting a nod of agreement from Jake.

After that someone tapped Jake on the shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Amanda of all people standing behind him. He almost chocked on his lunch he was so surprised.

"Hi," he said in shock.

"Can we talk a bit?" she asked. Jake nodded and he and Amanda walked off a bit to the back of the cafeteria. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday."

"Apologize? Why?" Jake asked.

"Well, I know that was out of character for me, and you're handling this whole thing so well, and I..."

"All you did was be honest with yourself," Jake explained, "You're scared, okay. There's nothing wrong with being afraid. You were really strong, to be able to let your feeling out like that."

"Thank you Jake," Amanda said with a smile, but then turned around to leave until...

"Amanda," Jake said stopping her, "If you're ever in danger, or you're ever scared like that again, know that I'll protect you."

Amanda turned to him, smiled again, and then walked off. Jake took that as his moment to go back to his table.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Adam asked.

"Oh, just stuff," Jake said, wanting to leave it like that as to tell his friends about Amanda.

_I swore that I would protect you then, and that still stands today. Amanda, I will protect you, amways._


End file.
